Entre deux affrontements
by Pyrolouve
Summary: On ne peut pas toujours se battre, dans la vie, même quand on est un pirate à la prime exceptionnelle. Même quand on fait partie des célèbres Onze Supernovae. Alors en attendant de pouvoir à nouveau s'envoyer ses pouvoirs à la figure, il faut trouver un moyen d'évacuer la tension...


**[J'te jure, la prochaine fois, achète-lui un bouquin ou un bracelet, et on en parle plus ! Franchement, ces idées qu'elle a...] Ouais j'suis d'accord... Marre de ses pairings à la con... *grogne***

**Bon, cet OS est entièrement dédicacé à ma meilleure amie (me d'mande encore pourquoi elle l'est d'ailleurs -_-), j'ai nommé Gaelle. C'est son cadeau d'anniversaire (à douze jours près, gomeeen... La faute à ton pairing !), donc j'me suis appliquée. Et OUI, c'est un Kid/Law.**

**Je précise tout de suite : je ne maîtrise _PAS _le Kid/Law. J'ai fais de mon mieux, j'ai bien galéré aussi, mais je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce que j'ai écris. M'enfin, je pourrais pas faire mieux, alors autant se jeter dans la fosse aux lions.  
Autre précision : les pouvoirs de Law sont mis à l'honneur, bien plus que ceux de Kid, et du coup... ça donne lieu à une scène _un peu _[*tousse*] étrange en milieu de lemon, mais... Bref. J'trouvais ça classe, alors je l'ai laissée. Vous savez comment venir vous plaindre.**

***Soupir...* Bon ben quand faut y aller...**

**Un joyeux anniversaire à ma Gaelle, donc, et...**

**Enjoy it ! [Non, c'est pas toi ça !] Ah oui, zut... Euh... Oh, oui, c'est vrai !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

_Disclaimer : *boude*_

* * *

-J'VAIS T'FAIRE LA PEAU, L'INFIRMIÈRE ! hurla Kid en essayant tant bien que mal de se redresser.

Chose extrêmement difficile lorsqu'on a les jambes de chaque côté de la tête, et les bras dans le dos. Les civils autour de lui, cependant, se gardaient bien de rire, et certains quittaient même le bar, peu désireux d'être là quand le capitaine pirate reprendrait le contrôle de son corps... Si son adversaire voulait bien le lui redonner.

-Eh bien, eh bien, Eustass-ya... Un problème, peut-être ? susurra Law en appuyant son menton dans sa main, nonchalamment accoudé à une table.

-REMETS-MOI À L'ENDROIT, ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ !

-C'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir, ricana le métisse en caressant lentement le fourreau de son nodachi posé sur son épaule.

Heureusement pour son espérance de vie, sa dernière remarque n'atteignit pas les oreilles du roux, trop occupé à tenter de maintenir une position verticale. Non loin d'eux, Apoo éclata de rire, alors que Capone Bege soupirait, ennuyé par tout ce remue-ménage. Quand à Jewelry Bonney, elle sentait lentement l'énervement monter. Celui qui avait décidé de réunir les onze supernovæ au même endroit était un _dangereux_ _malade_. Elle coula un regard en coin vers Luffy, l'auteur de cette brillante idée, qui était en train de faire une razzia sur le buffet mis à disposition par Shakky – le tout sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-agacé de Zoro.

Killer ne prêtait aucune attention à la joute qui se tenait entre le chirurgien et son capitaine, ne décelant aucune réelle menace dans l'attitude de Law, seulement un grand amusement à mettre Kid hors de lui. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si les deux supernovæ ne s'étaient pas disputés auparavant. Ils n'arrêtaient pas depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés pour la première fois sur l'Archipel.

-Vos histoires de cul nous intéressent moyen, alors bouclez-la, grogna Urouge en se massant les tempes.

-Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que le calme reviendra entre eux, décréta Basil Hawkins en retournant posément une carte sur le bois de sa table.

-_Room..._

_-_LAW ! CONNARD, RENDS-MOI MES CH'VEUX SI TU VEUX PAS QUE J'T'ENFONCE LE PREMIER BOULET DE CANON QUI PASSERA DANS LE C-...

-Luffy, t'es sûr que c'te fête était une bonne idée ? grogna Zoro à son capitaine.

-Bah ouais ! On s'marre bien ! rigola le brun en attrapant un autre morceau de viande. T'trouve pas ?

-... T'as une définition d'l'amusement, toi...

Le vert soupira et tendit la main en direction du comptoir pour attraper une bouteille de saké qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis un bon moment... Mais qui refusa de venir à lui. Il haussa un sourcil et leva les yeux vers celui qui tentait de s'approprier l'objet de sa convoitise.

-... Tu la lâches ? C'te bouteille est à moi, grogna le sabreur en forçant sur sa prise.

-Je l'ai eue dans la main avant toi, contra Drake en fronçant les sourcils. Lâche prise ou je t'arrache la tête avec les dents.

-J'ai bouffé du T-Rex à tous les r'pas pendant des semaines, après Little Garden. Alors franchement, c'pas toi qui va m'faire peur, gros lézard.

Drake tiqua, piqué au vif, et il se serait sûrement laissé aller à une petite transformation saurienne, si un plat en métal n'avait pas percuté l'arrière de sa tête, détournant momentanément son attention.

-Raté, ricana Trafalgar dans son dos.

-REVIENS ICI, SALOPARD !

-Ah mais je n'ai pas bougé, c'est toi qui a roulé à l'autre bout de la pièce...

-J'VOUDRAIS T'Y VOIR, AVEC LES BRAS DANS L'DOS ! brailla Kid, hors de lui.

Au bar, Shakky pouffa en resservant à la fois Zoro et Drake, mettant fin à leur dispute, et s'alluma une cigarette. Son sourire disparut toutefois lorsque ses ustensiles de cuisine s'envolèrent pour flotter vers le roux, aux côtés des armes des rares civils qui restaient – les autres pirates, pas fous, avaient empêché les leurs de s'envoler.

-J'vais te trouer la peau, gronda Kid en pointant tous ses projectiles vers Law. _Repel !_

-_Tact_, murmura le métisse en levant l'index.

Le plancher du bar se souleva et constitua un mur de bois qui protégea le chirurgien de l'attaque de son rival, envoyant valser la table où Basil avait aligné ses cartes. Le magicien, outré par ce manque de savoir vivre, se redressa vivement et se mit en garde.

-Combat... Probabilité de défaite... 20%. Fuite... Probabilité de succès... 100%. Défense... Probabilité de détournement... 85%. Survie... Probabilité de trépas... 2%, marmonna-t-il. _Goma no So._

Le corps de Basil Hawkins se mit à grandir et se recouvrit de paille, bousculant Drake, qui se transforma également en rugissant de colère. Shakky jeta un regard désolé à son plafond qui venait de partir en miette, avant d'écraser sa cigarette dans son cendrier, blasée. On aurait dit le temps où Roger et Newgate venaient boire un coup au bar, tiens...

La queue du tyrannosaure fouetta l'air, et alla frapper Zoro, qui renversa son saké sur son T-Shirt, et Killer, qui mangea le bois de sa table, malgré son masque.

-D'accord, ce coup-ci, c'est partit, grogna le blond.

-... Ok... Luffy, ce soir, c'est dino.

-Yeeeees ! brama le garçon en s'accroupissant, poing au sol. _Gear second !_

-Regarde ce que tu as fait, Eustass-ya..., sourit Law. Maintenant, tout le monde est en colère par ta faute.

-ARRÊTE DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE, L'INFIRMIERE ! _REPEL _!

Une nuée de couteaux et de fourchettes fonça sur lui, mais Trafalgar échangea sa place avec Urouge, l'impliquant lui aussi dans la bataille.

-Ooops..., ricana-t-il. Navré, le Moine...

-J'vais t'écraser, Law, grogna le titan en faisant gonfler ses muscles.

-Je suis mort de peur... _Shambles._

Le poing énorme qui lui était destiné s'enfonça dans le visage d'Apoo, apparut subitement à la place du métis, qui s'était encore une fois esquivé.

-Connards ! hurla le musicien. J'vais vous montrer moi !

-NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI C'BORDEL ?! VOUS EN AVEZ PAS MARRE DE VOUS ENGUEULER COMME DES P'TITS VIEUX ?!

Métaphore qui prit vie, puisque sous l'action du pouvoir de Bonney, tous les pirates présents furent réduits à l'état de vieillards, leurs pouvoirs cessant immédiatement d'agir suite à la transformation. Kid retrouva son intégrité physique, Basil, Urouge et Drake reprirent forme humaine, et quand à Luffy, il cessa de luire et de fumer. Seule Shakky fut épargnée.

-VOUS VOULEZ VRAIMENT QU'UN AMIRAL DÉBARQUE OU QUOI ?! continua la jeune femme, son volume sonore augmentant encore – ce qui sidéra son auditoire.

Les capitaines pirates frissonnèrent de concert, peu désireux de se frotter à l'élite de la Marine quand il étaient à quelques kilomètres seulement du Nouveau Monde. Urouge alla même jusqu'à secouer la tête d'un air déterminé.

-ALORS VOUS VOUS CALMEZ ET VOUS ME NETTOYEZ CE SOUK, OU VOUS RESTEREZ DES VIEILLARDS CACOCHYMES JUSQU'À LA FIN DE LA PROCHAINE ÈRE ! COMPRIS ?!

-... Ça veut dire quoi « cacochyme » ? demanda Luffy, se prenant un coup sur la tête de Zoro la seconde suivante.

Bon gré mal gré, et après retransformation, la plupart des supernovæ entreprirent de reconstruire le Bar de l'Arnaque, sous le regard amusé de Shakky. Jewelry s'approcha de Law et Kid, les mains sur les hanches.

-Vous deux, dehors.

-_Pardon _? grogna le roux, peu amène. Tu veux mon poing dans la tronche, la sorcière ?

-C'est à cause de vous que ce cirque a commencé, alors barrez-vous.

Law sourit en coin et raffermit sa prise sur son nodachi.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres...

Bonney leva les mains, menaçante, et le chirurgien, pas fou, choisit de se taire et de suivre Kid au dehors du bar, le roux ayant lui aussi prit la menace au sérieux. Et si en plus ça pouvait lui épargner le travail de reconstruction...

* * *

-... Il est quand même vach'ment vicelard, ton pouvoir, l'infirmière, grogna Kid en sifflant sa chope de rhum, avant d'en commander une autre.

-C'est une question d'habitude, sourit Law en appuyant sa main dans sa joue.

-Humpf...

Le chirurgien sourit à la réponse peu explicite du rouquin. Le mettre hors de lui était l'un de ses passe-temps préférés, en particulier parce que Kid avait tendance à partir au quart de tour. Il se doutait toutefois que lors d'un véritable combat, il serait beaucoup plus difficile à abattre, mais il préférait ne pas s'attarder là dessus. Il avait tout le temps d'y repenser, d'ici à ce qu'ils se recroisent dans le Nouveau Monde.

Pour l'instant, ils avaient autre chose à faire.

-J'peux savoir pourquoi tu m'fixes comme ça ? demanda soudain Kid avec un léger sourire

-Je me demande simplement comment tu peux être à l'aise avec ça sur le dos, biaisa le métis en désignant son manteau de fourrure d'un léger mouvement de menton.

-Un moyen subtil pour m'dire qu'tu veux que j'l'enlève ? ricana le rouquin.

-Voyons, Eustass-ya... En public, c'est inconvenant...

Sans s'en rendre compte, Kid s'était penché vers Law, toujours appuyé au comptoir, et seuls quelques centimètres séparaient à présent leurs visages. C'était toujours comme ça que se terminaient leurs disputes. La tension accumulée quand ils se battaient était évacuée entre les draps d'un lit quelconque, et c'était à qui aurait le dessus.

-Que dirais-tu de trouver un endroit plus tranquille, mmmn ? susurra Trafalgar en haussant un sourcil.

Le sourire de Kid s'élargit, et il reposa sa choppe sur le comptoir, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie sans plus de cérémonie. Law ricana, décroisa ses longues jambes, et le suivit, son nodachi sur l'épaule.

-Excusez-moi, messieurs... Vous n'avez pas payé vos... consommations..., tenta le barman d'une petite voix.

Les deux supernovæ ne lui accordèrent pas un regard et poussèrent la porte de l'établissement pour se diriger d'un pas nonchalant vers le grove numéro douze, où le _Shi no Gekai _ avait prit une chambre dans un hôtel fréquenté régulièrement par des pirates. Sa réputation avait mis à la porte les moins courageux, et les autres avaient mystérieusement été rangés en pièces détachées dans le congélateur du sous-sol.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre sans un mot – leurs conversations finissant immanquablement en provocations gratuites, autant ne pas ruiner leurs plans pour la soirée et se contenter de marcher en silence. Law verrouilla la porte derrière eux, posa Kikoku contre le mur, et se retourna pour faire face à Kid. Un sourire en coin creusa sa joue quand il croisa le regard du roux, assombrit par un désir mal dissimulé. Qui était sans doute le reflet du sien, il en avait bien conscience.

Son sourire s'agrandit, et Kid l'attira brusquement à lui pour nouer leurs lèvres avec brutalité. Ils étaient des pirates, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en vaines paroles et en cérémonies mielleuses. Ils voulaient, ils prenaient, point. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

La ceinture de Law cliqueta sous l'action du pouvoir de Kid, et finit par s'échouer au sol dans un claquement sec. Le lourd manteau de fourrure la rejoignit rapidement, suivit du bonnet tacheté du chirurgien, alors que leurs langues s'entremêlaient farouchement dans leur baiser. Kid fit reculer le métis jusqu'à le plaquer contre le mur, lui arrachant un soupir étouffé.

-Tu n'es qu'une brute, Eustass-ya, sourit Trafalgar contre ses lèvres tout en envoyant promener la sangle qui retenait ses armes sur son torse.

-Tu t'plains pas d'habitude, grogna le roux pour toute réponse.

Law eut un léger rire, et fit glisser ses doigts fins sur le torse de Kid, retraçant les formes de ses muscles, appréciant la chaleur de sa peau sous ses mains. Il caressa ses abdominaux, remonta lentement sur son torse, avant de bifurquer sur ses biceps et ses épaules. Son rival était une véritable table d'anatomie vivante, et il se lécha la lèvre à cette idée, à la fois amusé et alléché par ses pensées.

-Ça t'plaît ? ricana Kid en affichant un sourire arrogant.

-Il aurait mieux valu pour toi que ça ne me plaise pas..., répliqua le chirurgien en griffant son pectoral à sang, au dessus de son cœur.

Kid ne broncha pas, et ne se départit pas de son sourire. Il se contenta de se pencher à l'oreille du métis, et en mordilla le lobe, apposant presque avec douceur ses mains sur le ventre à la peau tannée pour le coller contre le mur.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, l'infirmière, articula-t-il à voix basse.

-C'est ce qui rend le combat encore plus excitant, susurra Law pour toute réponse, avant d'envoyer promener les lunettes de son rival.

Ses mèches rousses retombèrent devant son visage lorsque Kid se recula, et Trafalgar y glissa ses doigts pour l'attirer à lui, scellant leurs lèvres dans un nouveau baiser aussi endiablé que le précédent. Ils se séparèrent un bref instant, le temps pour le sweat de Law de rejoindre le sol, avant de coller à nouveaux leurs corps l'un à l'autre et de reprendre leur baiser. Les mains du roux se glissèrent entre eux pour défaire les pressions de leurs pantalons, qui tombèrent à leurs chevilles quelques secondes plus tard, dans un même froissement de tissu.

Il les envoyèrent promener d'un mouvement du pied, puis le métis noua ses bras autour des épaules de Kid et frissonna lorsqu'il planta ses ongles noirs dans ses flancs pour le faire reculer jusqu'au lit, au fond de la chambre. Ils tombèrent à la renverse, et Law se retrouva coincé sous le corps musculeux de son rival.

-Perdu, Law, ricana-t-il en plongeant son visage dans son cou pour mordiller sa peau basanée.

-Mmmn... Que tu crois... _Room_...

La sphère bleue du _Shi no Gekai _ les enveloppa, et la seconde suivante, leurs positions étaient inversées. Kid leva les yeux au plafond.

-Tu vas m'faire le coup à chaque fois ? J'te rappelle que ça change pas grand chose, j'ai b'soin que d'un bras pour t'envoyer manger le mur de l'autre côté d'la pièce. Alors te r'tourner sur le lit...

-Que veux-tu, Eustass-ya... Tout le monde ne peut pas être une brute sans cervelle...

-'Tention à c'que tu dis, l'infirmière, grogna le roux .

Trafalgar ricana et se pencha pour lécher la marque de griffures sur son pectoral, récupérant quelques gouttes de sang au passage. Il sentit Kid frémir sous lui et laissa un sourire pervers étirer ses lèvres. Sa langue délaissa les stries ensanglantées pour descendre sur son ventre, redessinant ses abdominaux marqués. Il sentit les doigts de son rival se glisser dans ses cheveux et pousser sur sa tête, et répondit en s'immobilisant.

-Brutal, sans cervelle et impatient... Tu cumules, Eustass-ya...

-J'vais cumuler mes poings dans ta jolie p'tite gueule si tu continues à t'foutre de moi, Law.

L'intéressé pouffa. Trop facile. Ses lèvres remontèrent dans le cou de Kid pour y mordiller sa peau à peine hâlée, alors que ses mains tatouées descendaient le long de ses côtes, dans un geste calculé au millimètre près. Le roux frissonna. Malgré les nuits – voire les journées – qu'ils avaient passé à s'envoyer en l'air, il était toujours aussi sidéré de voir à quel point un simple effleurement de Law pouvait lui faire de l'effet. À croire qu'il savait exactement _où_ attarder ses doigts pour provoquer le plus de réactions possibles. Ses caresses étaient légères, retenues, presque douces. Presque. Parce que derrière chaque toucher se cachaient les envies malsaines du Chirurgien de la Mort, bien trop attiré par le sang pour être digne de confiance, même dans ce genre de situations.

Son esprit cessa de dériver lorsqu'il sentit la main du métis le caresser à travers son boxer, et il étouffa un grognement de bien-être en plantant ses ongles dans la peau mate de son dos. Il se sentit durcir sous l'action des doigts tatoués de Trafalgar, et ferma les yeux. La _room_ du chirurgien les enveloppa une nouvelle fois, et leurs sous-vêtements disparurent, obéissant à un mouvement de main négligent du chirurgien. Law traça des cercles lascifs autour de son nombril, redescendit sur le V de son aine, et griffa sa hanche, avant d'effleurer son sexe de ses doigts, provoquant. Kid décida soudain qu'il s'était assez laissé faire, et rouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre. Leur petit combat au Bar de l'Arnaque, un peu plus tôt, l'avait trop excité pour qu'il se plie aux _desiderata_ de son amant, qui prenait toujours un malin plaisir à faire durer leur échange.

Comme promis, il lui suffit d'une main pour repousser Law sous son corps et s'installer entre ses jambes. Son érection se pressa contre le bas-ventre du métis, qui frissonna et arqua le dos pour se frotter contre lui. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, leurs langues luttant pour dominer le baiser. Trafalgar mordit la lèvre inférieure du roux à sang, et ce dernier se vengea en pressant son sexe contre le sien, lui arrachant un gémissement de contentement.

-Bah alors, Doc'... ? murmura Kid à son oreille, titillant les anneaux dorés qui y étaient pendus au passage. On perd le contrôle ? Ça t'ressemble pas...

-Ne prends pas la grosse tête, Eustass-ya...

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque Kid mordilla son oreille, le faisant gémir de plaisir une nouvelle fois. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les cheveux roux, et il ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour tenter de maîtriser ses réactions. La main aux ongles noirs de son rival se referma soudain autour de son désir tendu, et il dut serrer fort les dents pour ravaler les sons compromettants qui tentaient de passer ses lèvres.

-Tu es... bien pressé... ce soir, haleta-t-il alors que son amant le caressait, vite et fort.

Ces mouvements brutaux, presque agressifs, l'excitaient au delà du raisonnable. Law était toujours prudent, mesuré, il calculait chaque geste, chaque dépense d'énergie. De fait, il était rarement surpris, toujours blasé par tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais Kid était l'une des rares personnes qu'il n'arrivait ni à comprendre ni à analyser, et il n'en était que plus attirant à ses yeux.

Même si leur relation n'irait jamais plus loin que quelques séances de sexe intense dans les draps d'un lit... Sous peine de meurtre de l'un des deux hommes.

-J'suis pas pressé... J'veux juste te baiser si fort que t'en oublieras même ton nom, l'infirmière.

-Tu connais mon... Mmmn... Ma condition pour ça...

Kid arrêta ses mouvements, et Trafalgar en profita pour reprendre son souffle, scrutant les prunelles rouges de son rival. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

-T'es sérieux... ? Tu vas encore me d'mander ça ? J'te fais pas chier quand tu m'prends moi !

-Comme tu l'as dis plus tôt, tu es plus fort que moi... Physiquement du moins. Je ne suis pas stupide, Eustass-ya, et je ne te fais pas confiance. Si tu dois me dominer, je veux un moyen d'inverser la donne.

Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard, avant que le roux ne soupire et ne cède. Il avait trop envie du métisse pour protester, et il était hors de question qu'il lui laisse le rôle du dominant. Il s'était assez fait humilier pour la journée, merci bien !

-'Kay. Mais magne-toi. C'franchement pas agréable, ton truc.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres.

Law eut un sourire en coin et invoqua sa _room_, avant de poser sa main sur la poitrine de Kid, qui frissonna. Davy Jones en soit témoin, il détestait ça... !

-_Mes..._, murmura le chirurgien.

Le cœur du roux fut propulsé hors de sa poitrine, emprisonné dans un cube de verre. Un mouvement de poignet de Trafalgar le ramena dans sa main, et il frémit de satisfaction en le sentant battre entre ses doigts.

-Uuunggh... gémit Kid au dessus de lui, se retenant sur ses bras tendus pour éviter de s'effondrer. Bordel de merde...

Son amant sourit en coin, et apposa sa paume sur sa joue, avant de se hisser vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le roux lui rendit mécaniquement son baiser, sentant peu à peu ses forces lui revenir. L'état de faiblesse provoqué par cette technique était passager, mais bordel ce que c'était désagréable !

Il sentit les doigts libres du métisse s'aventurer sur son bas ventre, jusqu'à se saisir de son érection pour la caresser lentement, et laissa un grognement de plaisir franchir ses lèvres. Ses hanches se mirent à bouger d'elles-même, accompagnant les mouvement de la main de Law, qui accéléra doucement.

-Ne devais-tu pas me « baiser si fort que j'en oublierais mon nom », Eustass-ya ? le provoqua le métis.

-Ta gueule, l'infirmière, sinon j'te jure que j'te f'rais même pas l'honneur de t'préparer avant d'te la mettre !

-Ton sens de la poésie me surprendra toujours...

Law pouffa et continua à le caresser d'une main, l'autre encombrée par le cœur de son rival, qu'il tenait toujours en main. Une idée traversa son esprit, qu'il considéra un moment, avant de sourire en coin. Il amena le cube de verre à sa bouche, son regard fixé sur le visage de Kid, qui suivait le mouvement de sa main, tendu et haletant. Lentement, il passa sa langue sur la surface de verre, et le roux sursauta, traversé par une puissante décharge de plaisir et d'inconfort à la fois. Un long gémissement sortit de sa bouche, alors qu'un violent frisson courait le long de son dos pour s'échouer dans ses reins.

-Aaaaah... M-Merde, c'était... C'était quoi ça ?! hoqueta-t-il.

-Intéressant..., murmura seulement Law avant de reproduire l'expérience, se délectant de l'expression de l'homme au dessus de lui.

-Aaaanngh... A-Arrête ça... ! Law !

-Je ne crois pas, non...

Il lécha de nouveau le cube de verre, son autre main toujours coincée entre eux et caressant son amant. Kid se laissa tomber sur ses avant-bras, tremblant, et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Trafalgar pour se venger en mordant sauvagement sa peau. Le métis gémit, ferma les yeux, et accentua ses coups de langue, souriant de sentir le sexe du roux pulser légèrement entre ses doigts.

-Mmmn...

-L-Law... Stop..., grogna Kid, tentant en vain de paraître menaçant.

Le chirurgien sourit, mais décolla ses lèvres du cœur de son rival, qui battait la chamade entre ses doigts. Son autre main remonta également, pour venir se loger dans les longues mèches rouges humides de sueur et l'attirer à lui. Kid lui donna un baiser fiévreux qui le fit gronder de plaisir et d'envie. Aguicher Eustass Cap'tain Kid était amusant un temps, mais maintenant, il en voulait plus, lui aussi. Il noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et croisa les chevilles dans son dos.

-Allons, allons, reprends-toi, Eustass-ya... Tu es moins résistant que ce que je pensais...

Le roux le regarda et le sourire en coin de Trafalgar se fana légèrement quand une lueur dangereuse passa dans ses prunelles rouges. Il avait peut-être poussé la provocation _un peu _loin. Kid n'était pas connu pour sa patience, et il savait qu'à sa place, beaucoup auraient déjà rejoint Davy Jones au fond de l'océan. Et avec violence.

Le roux lui donna raison en plongeant brusquement deux doigts en lui, le faisant siffler de douleur. Son long corps se crispa, et il lâcha le cœur qu'il tenait en main pour se raccrocher au corps qui le surplombait. Il planta ses ongles dans ses épaules, et mordit profondément la peau claire de son cou. Un lance de feu lui vrillait le ventre et les reins, et il ferma les yeux, tentant d'endiguer la douleur.

-Tu f'rais mieux de fermer ta gueule, l'infirmière, grogna Kid dans son oreille. T'es pas en position d'la ramener, s'tu veux mon avis.

-Je m'en passerais, haleta Law en essayant de se détendre, alors que son rival l'étirait, ses doigts allant et venant en lui.

Il se tut pourtant, et le silence reprit ses droits sur la petite chambre, seulement entrecoupé de halètements, de froissements de draps et des bruits discrets des baisers humides qu'ils échangeaient. Les minutes passèrent, et l'inconfort que ressentait Law disparut, remplacé par une intense sensation de bien-être qui se diffusait dans son ventre à chaque retour des doigts de Kid en lui. Il lâcha ses épaules, et se laissa retomber dans les oreillers, arquant le dos pour décrisper ses muscles noués par l'effort. Il laissa un soupir appréciateur passer ses lèvres, et rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son amant.

-_Room... Scan..._

Un flacon de verre se matérialisa dans la main de Kid, qui comprit le message et retira ses doigts de son corps pour recouvrir son érection de lubrifiant. Trafalgar lui fit un sourire provocateur auquel il répondit, avant de plonger sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec brutalité. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent encore, et ondulèrent l'un contre l'autre, alors que leurs langues se mêlaient. Law pressa ses talons dans les fesses de son rival, qui répondit en inclinant les hanches pour appuyer le bout de son sexe contre son intimité. Il étouffa un gémissement et crispa ses doigts dans le dos du roux.

-Tu commences à être pénible, Eustass-ya..., grogna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-C'est tellement mieux quand tu la boucles, l'infirmière..., soupira Kid.

-Alors arrête de... Aaah !

Le reproche du métisse se transforma en râle de plaisir et de douleur mêlés lorsque le roux s'enfonça en lui d'un coup de reins. Sans attendre, il se retira pour revenir aussitôt en lui, s'enfonçant profondément dans son ventre. Law arqua le dos, et sa tête bascula en arrière, alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier d'extase.

Pas de douceur, pas de tendresse dans cet échange. Juste du sexe et du plaisir à l'état brut.

Kid laissa ses yeux courir le long du corps nu étendu sous le sien et serra les dents. D'accord, Trafalgar Law était insupportable – et le mot était très faible – mais il devait admettre que son physique valait _largement_ le détour. Qu'il regarde son corps luisant de sueur ou son visage déformé par le plaisir, il ne voyait aucun défaut. Aucun... Sauf ce sourire en coin insolent qui creusait sa joue, alors même qu'il était en train de se faire prendre, et qui avait le don de l'irriter. Non, plus que ça, qui l'énervait considérablement.

Il émit un « tssk » agacé, et donna un nouvel entrain à ses hanches, les faisant claquer contre les cuisses du chirurgien, qui émit une plainte face à ce nouvel accès de violence.

-Tu... ah ! Tu n'es qu'une... brute... Eustass-ya...

-Oh... Arrête de t'plaindre, gémit Kid en se penchant à son oreille pour la mordiller. T'es... Nnngh... T'es juste pas foutu de reconnaître... que ça t'plaît...

Le ricanement caractéristique de Law résonna à ses oreilles, entre deux halètements, et le roux frissonna lorsque son souffle chatouilla son cou. Les doigts du métis se glissèrent dans son dos, et il leva les hanches pour venir à sa rencontre, l'amenant un peu plus profondément en lui. Kid ne put retenir un gémissement, qui fit de nouveau ricaner son rival, et se vengea en inclinant légèrement le bassin, avant de replonger dans son corps. Cette fois, ce fut Trafalgar qui cria de plaisir en se crispant contre lui, et un sourire triomphal étira les lèvres du roux.

-On fait... un pari, l'infirmière... ? grogna Kid en accélérant ses coups de reins. J'parie qu'tu... décharge... hhnn... avant moi...

Law ne répondit pas, mais fronça les sourcils d'un air déterminé, signe qu'il relevait le défi. Kid se redressa, agrippa ses cuisses pour les balancer autour de ses épaules, et planta ses ongles noirs dans ses flancs pour accentuer encore la puissance de son déhanché, frappant avec violence le point sensible de son amant, qui se sentit défaillir. Le roux était doué pour l'amener à ses limites, en particulier dans cette situation, et il se demandait s'il allait pouvoir tenir. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir quel était l'enjeu du pari : s'il perdait, il serait de nouveau en dessous la prochaine fois. Et ça, c'était hors de question.

Haletant, il tendit les bras pour amener son rival à lui, et l'embrasser avec acharnement, dans une collision de dents et de langue. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure à sang, et sourit en coin en sentant le liquide au goût métallique couler dans sa bouche. Kid grogna de plaisir et trembla contre lui, et son sourire s'accentua. Il était loin d'être déjà vaincu.

Les coups de reins de Kid se firent moins rythmés, plus saccadés et rapides. Il était proche de la fin, la chaleur de l'orgasme lui nouait les reins, prête à exploser. En grognant, les yeux fermés, il libéra une de ses mains et la referma autour du sexe tendu de Trafalgar, sans briser leur baiser. Le chirurgien planta ses ongles dans la peau blanche de son dos, et son cri de plaisir se perdit entre ses lèvres, alors qu'un spasme violent contractait ses abdominaux. Il ferma ses yeux gris et força la vague de plaisir qui menaçait de l'emporter à refluer. Il devait tenir.

Il ouvrit légèrement les paupières, et un seul coup d'œil sur le côté lui permit de repérer ce qui allait lui permettre de gagner. Tremblant, il tendit le bras et se saisit du cube de verre contenant le cœur de Kid, toujours calé au creux des draps. Le roux se tendit au dessus de lui.

-Es-... Essaye même pas... de...

-Ne me... Aaaaah-... donne pas d'ordres...

Trafalgar posa un baiser léger sur la surface de verre, avant de presser sa langue dessus, les battements du cœur de Kid s'accélérant encore à ce contact.

-Aaaaahhhh ! Trafalgar !

Le sexe de son rival s'enfonça une dernière fois en lui, plus profondément encore, avant qu'il ne se déverse au fond de son ventre en gémissant de plaisir, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Law le suivit de près, laissant la vague qu'il maintenait enchaînée le submerger, et se répandant entre les doigts de Kid, qui le caressa jusqu'à ce que les spasmes qui agitaient son ventre s'apaisent.

-Kid... Mmmmn...

Haletants, tremblants, ils se laissèrent aller dans les draps trempés de sueur, les yeux fermés, savourant la sensation de bien-être qui suivait chacun de leurs ébats. Dans la main du chirurgien, le cœur du roux s'apaisait lentement, tout comme sa respiration contre sa poitrine.

-... J'me laisserais plus avoir par c'te technique, l'infirmière, j'te préviens..., marmonna-t-il.

Law eut un léger rire, et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux humides.

-Et que comptes-tu faire pour m'empêcher de l'utiliser ?

-T'attacher avec ma ceinture, ça m'paraît pas mal...

Ils échangèrent un sourire narquois, avant que Kid ne se redresse pour se retirer, soupirant de frustration. Law grogna d'inconfort, et se tourna sur le côté, tentant tant bien que mal de dénouer ses reins crispés. Le désavantage d'une partie de jambes en l'air avec Eustass Cap'tain Kid. Les lendemains étaient souvent douloureux. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de se venger, tiens. Mais pas ce soir. Pour l'instant il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir.

Kid s'allongea contre son dos et l'entoura de ses bras, avant de fermer les yeux, prêt à s'endormir.

-... T'oublieras quand même pas d'me redonner mon palpitant demain. J'en ai b'soin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je le garde seulement avec moi tant que je n'ai pas mon nodachi à la main.

Le roux grogna et leva les yeux au plafond. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer fut le ricanement agaçant de son rival.

* * *

-Capitaiiiine ! Vous êtes rentrééé ! hurla Shachi en se précipitant sur Law.

-Oi oi, doucement ! grogna ce dernier en repoussant son subordonné et ses étreintes un peu trop démonstratives. Bepo, enlève-moi ça.

L'ours polaire acquiesça et saisit le brun à casquette par le col, avant de le projeter par terre à un mètre de là.

-Aïe ! Putain, Bepo ! Ça fait mal !

-... Désolé...

-On était inquiets pour vous, Capitaine, soupira Penguin en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Vous avez disparu sans explications hier et... C'est quoi c'que vous avez dans la main ?

Les trois membres des Heart Pirates fixèrent leur attention sur l'objet étrange que leur capitaine tenait dans sa paume, et ils pâlirent en comprenant enfin ce que c'était.

-Vous avez pas..., souffla Shachi.

-Il semblerait que si, ricana Trafalgar en faisant rebondir le cube de verre entre ses doigts.

-Nan, mais c'est pas celui de... ? murmura Penguin, tétanisé.

Le sourire carnassier de leur capitaine lui donnèrent sa réponse, et si ça n'avait pas suffit, ses yeux brillants de fierté, de malice et de fourberie l'auraient fait. Il écarquilla les yeux et se précipita au poste de commande.

-TOUT L'MONDE SUR LE PONT ! hurla-t-il. ON S'CASSE ! QUESTION D'VIE OU D'MORT !

* * *

Kid fut réveillé par le son entêtant des bulles de savon de l'archipel qui éclataient près de la fenêtre. En grognant, il se retourna dans le lit, et tendit la main vers la place à côté de lui. Comme à chaque fois, elle était vide, et les draps étaient froids. Il haussa les épaules, et se redressa en baillant, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les dégager de ses yeux. La première chose qu'il fit fut de s'assurer que son cœur était bien revenu à sa place.

Il baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine et soupira de soulagement. Pas de trou, et il sentait bien les battements sourds de son cœur se répercuter dans son corps. Bien. Ce sadique de chirurgien était un enfoiré, mais au moins, il tenait parole.

La tête encore un peu embrouillé par le sommeil, il se leva et chercha ses vêtements. Et ce n'est qu'au moment de passer son boxer qu'il s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Soudain parfaitement réveillé, il baissa vivement les yeux.

… Oui, quelque chose clochait, en effet.

Quelque chose de très important pour son intégrité physique

Il pouvait même dire qu'il lui _manquait_ ce _quelque chose_.

Et qu'il allait buter un certain chirurgien.

-LAW ! ENFOIRÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !


End file.
